The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Schlumbergera plant, botanically known as Schlumbergera truncata hybr., common name Thanksgiving Cactus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘Sao Paulo Brazil’.
The new Schlumbergera is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Frank Rohde, in Fyn, Denmark. The new Schlumbergera originated from an outcrossing made in 2007 by the Inventor between two proprietary cultivars of Schlumbergera truncata hybr. The female or seed parent is the Schlumbergera truncata hybr. variety designated ‘Jolly Dancer’ (unpatented). The male or pollen parent is the proprietary Schlumbergera truncata hybr. variety designated 3666 C (unpatented). The Inventor selected the new Schlumbergera cultivar from the progeny of the above crossing in 2008 on the basis of its flower color and fairly compact, freely branching habit. Plants of the new Schlumbergera are more upright, and have a unique color combination of the flowers combined with healthy, shiny dark green phyllocladia and excellent branching.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by phyllocladia cuttings taken and propagated and trial production batches in Fyn, Denmark, has shown that the unique features of this new Schlumbergera are stable and reproduced true to type in many successive generations.